


Five Times James Tiberius Kirk Wanted to Cry, and One Time He Did

by doctormarimccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically a lot of feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormarimccoy/pseuds/doctormarimccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has never been one to cry, although he's come close to more than a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Pike's Funeral

The funeral is about a month after the incidents on the Enterprise, and it’s relatively small, to Jim’s surprise. He would have thought more people would have turned up at the admiral’s funeral, but it actually was a pleasant surprise. The main crew of the Enterprise all said their speeches in his honor, and it was Jim’s turn. And he didn’t know if he could do it. Leonard, who was standing next to him, hand in hand, looked over at him, worry clear on his face.

“Are you alright, darlin’?” he whispered, and Jim gave him a halfhearted nod. Leonard squeezed his hand before letting him go up to the podium. Jim took a deep breath, stepping up to the microphone as he began to speak. 

“Christopher Pike was one of the best men I’ve ever known. He was the closest thing that I’ve ever had to a father, and…” Jim stopped for a moment, a lump forming in his throat that hurt to swallow back down. “He was a beloved friend. He was the one who convinced me to join Starfleet, and I have no idea what I would be doing now if I was not to do so. I owe everything to him, and I’ll miss him for the rest of my life.” he said, and with a nod, he got off the podium, slumping back over to Leonard, who wrapped an arm around him as Jim held on to his lover. Soft whispers of ‘It’ll be alright, darlin’’ escaped Leonard’s mouth as he rubbed gentle circles in the Captain’s back. Jim waited for tears that never came.


	2. While Watching Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim normally doesn't get emotional when it comes to movies, but this one seemed to be getting to him.

This is stupid. Jim normally doesn’t feel much of an emotional connection to movies, but this movie was getting to him. 

He didn’t know why. Leonard isn‘t in the quarters right now, he had stayed in the medbay late to treat a patient who was in critical condition. And of course, Jim thought it would be a good fucking idea to watch a movie. A sad movie. Alone. And it ends up, it had been an absolutely horrible idea. He thought it would be cheesy, that it would actually make him laugh. But it wasn’t. It was extremely hard not to cry. Because in the movie Rose was just waking up and Jack wasn’t moving. And Jim knew, he knew what happened next. Everyone did. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the screen. And before he knew it, Rose had let Jack go into the water, and Jim felt himself tearing up. /No/, he was not going to cry over a fucking movie. 

Jim jumped when he heard Leonard chuckle from the side, and Jim’s head shot over to see him standing in the doorway. “What are you laughing at?” he said from his spot on the couch as Leonard strolled over and kissed his cheek. “You. Getting all emotional over Titanic, for gods sake.” he replied, and Jim pouted. The doctor sat down next to him, and Jim leaned over, his head resting on Leonard’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t paying much attention to the movie anymore, that was for sure.


End file.
